1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle head lamp that forms a luminous distribution pattern having a horizontal cutoff line in an upper end portion and an upward protrusion that upward protrudes from the horizontal cutoff line.
2. Related Art
Japanese publication JP-A-2002-216506 discloses a related art vehicle head lamp is configured so as to form a luminous distribution pattern having: a horizontal cutoff line in an upper end portion; and an upward protrusion that upward protrudes from the horizontal cutoff line, whereby the remote visibility of the driver of the present vehicle is ensured without forming glare light for the driver of an oncoming vehicle.
The vehicle head lamp disclosed in JP '506 has a configuration wherein a second reflector which conducts illumination for forming the upward protrusion is supported by a lighting device unit body so as to be horizontally swingable. When the second reflector is swung horizontally, the position of the upward protrusion can be horizontally moved along the horizontal cutoff line.
Furthermore, Japanese publication JP-A-2002-87153 discloses a related art vehicle cornering lamp comprising plural reflector units having different light emitting directions.
To enhance the remote visibility during turning of a vehicle, it is desired to sufficiently illuminate the road surface positioned obliquely in front of the vehicle or in the traveling direction of the vehicle.
When the second reflector is swung during turning of a vehicle as disclosed in JP '506, it is possible to brightly illuminate the road surface in the traveling direction of the vehicle without using a vehicle cornering lamp.
When the vehicle head lamp disclosed in JP '506 is employed, however, there arises a related art problem in that the configuration of the related art lighting device is complicated and bulky.